


Всё, чего я когда-либо хотел

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Оби-Ван поддаётся своему желанию
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 20





	Всё, чего я когда-либо хотел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all i’ve ever wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093920) by [Kierkegarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/pseuds/Kierkegarden). 



— Почему джедаи не могут влюбляться?  
Сердце Оби-Вана пропустило пару ударов, чтобы потом забиться в бешенном ритме. Он почувствовал головокружение, глядя вниз, на деревню, и пытаясь не съехать с крыши, на которой они сидели вдвоём. Оби-Ван привёл свои мысли в порядок. Энакин едва ли бы понял ту борьбу, с которой он ежедневно сталкивался, задаваясь этим вопросом. Любовь. Страсть. Две стороны одной злосчастной медали. В любой другой истории, военный приказ воздержаться от желания — от любви — исходил бы от плохих парней.  
Оби-Ван думал, что он, бесспорно, был хорошим парнем. Бесспорно. Хорошие парни хранили контроль над своими страстями и нуждами. По той же причине рыцарям джедаям было запрещено заниматься определённого рода вещами. Орден джедаев, по сути, ничего не имел против желания, но желание, как и другие отвлекающие факторы, могли быстро испортить и развратить. Важно было выявить желание на ранних стадиях и сразу же избавиться от него. Оби-Ван потратит следующие несколько лет, пытаясь не думать о спокойном сердцебиении Энакина под своими ладонями, когда тот задумался об этом сложном вопросе.  
— Почему джедаи не могут влюбляться? — спросил он опять. Мальчишка, нетерпеливый по своей натуре, наверное, подумал, что Оби-Ван не расслышал его за жужжанием моторов.  
Они остановились на этой изолированной базе, расположенной прямо рядом с фабрикой, чтобы попрактиковаться. Попрактиковаться в упражнениях на терпение, если не сказать больше.  
— Не то чтобы у нас нет возможности, — улыбнулся он своему очевидному замечанию. Тон его голоса был мягок. — Любовь, хоть и кажется прекрасной поначалу, ведёт к разбитому сердцу. Разбитое сердце жаждет мести. А месть — это одна из граней ненависти, самая пылкая, самая яркая. Мы не должны поддаваться ненависти.  
Энакин раздражённо закатил глаза.  
— И что мы должны делать, когда всё-таки влюбляемся? Просто игнорировать это чувство?  
Оби-Ван кивнул:  
— Эта привилегия для джедая — самое тяжёлое испытание на стойкость.  
И поморщился. Сложно было называть привилегией наблюдение за собственным подавлением эмоций. Его падаван спокойно откинулся на спину, смотря куда-то за горизонт. Оби-Ван почувствовал, что у него сбилось дыхание. И снова он заставил себя его выровнять.  
— Тем не менее, — продолжил он, — если ты когда-нибудь поймёшь, что влюбляешься, не мешкай и сразу же говори мне. Лучше позволить своему чувству высвободиться, чтобы ты мог контролировать его и сохранять ясную голову.  
Оби-Ван, по крайней мере, мог предложить мальчишке то, чего так сильно хотел сам: некую форму высвобождения.  
Подтянувшись вверх по крыше, Энакин недоверчиво посмотрел на своего учителя.  
— Что если, — начал он, прочно усевшись на черепице, — я скажу тебе, что был влюблён в Падме?  
Его глаза всё ещё были широко раскрыты и светились детской невинностью. Говоря эти слова, Энакин смутился, и это было единственным, что удержало Оби-Вана от того, чтобы подшутить над своим падаваном.  
— А я тебе тогда скажу, что ты не влюблён. Падме красивая и умная. Она по-доброму отнеслась к тебе, когда ты был ребёнком. — Оби-Ван серьёзно посмотрел на Энакина, стараясь сохранить лицо. — Ты чувствуешь желание, желание найти кого-нибудь, кто заполнит пустые места в твоей жизни. Сосредоточься на том, чтобы стать тем, кто сам сделает это. Тебе не нужна Падме, чтобы заполнить пустоту внутри себя.  
И ты мне не нужен, чтобы заполнить мою пустоту, подумал он. Энакин пробормотал себе под нос, что учитель не понимает его, и Оби-Ван положил руку ему на плечо. В конце концов, он хорошо справился со своей ролью.  
* * *  
Лицо Энакина, сидевшего на полу в храме, мерцало в свечном огне. Он выглядел таким красивым, загипнотизированный пламенем. Оби-Ван где-то читал, что те люди, которые долгими мгновениями вглядывались в огонь, часто вырастали поджигателями. Оби-Вана это не волновало. Сегодня у его падавана был день рождения, и, хотя по всем правовым нормам Энакин теперь считался мужчиной, его глаза всё ещё светились мальчишеством. И только слабым отблеском печали стиралась простодушная невинность с его лица. Он сказал:  
— Я никогда не любил свой день рождения.  
Падме протянула руку, помогая Энакину подняться.  
— Мы это исправим.  
Лицо Падме находилось в опасной близости к лицу Энакина, и Оби-Ван почувствовал, как внутри него вспыхнуло горячее пламя ревности. Это защитный инстинкт, успокоил он себя, мальчишка был совсем юным, и желание к Падме могло с лёгкостью его развратить и испортить.  
— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — проворковала она. — Напоминание обо мне, пока ты на войне.  
Падме потянулась к своей сумке и достала оттуда небольшой кулон. Явно вдохновившись почти таким же, что висел на её шее, она сделала этот из обсидиана и вырезала на нём символы. Энакин отвёл взгляд в сторону, краснея.  
— Отличная идея, Падме, — процедил Оби-Ван, стиснув зубы, — но джедаям не положено иметь «напоминания».  
— Приношу свои извинения, — сладко проговорила она. Вот почему Оби-Ван ненавидел политиков. — Но я думала, что-то настолько маленькое, вроде этого… — Она замолкла. Энакин закатил глаза.  
— Один раз можно, учитель. — Энакин её обнял — и что Оби-Вану оставалось делать? — посылая недовольство через их связь. — Вам надо проще ко всему относиться.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул. Как бы сильно он ни хотел убедить себя, что это для блага его же падавана, он понимал, что был лично заинтересован в этой ситуации. К счастью, в этот раз, благо падавана и личная заинтересованность пересеклись. Он тактично оставил это без внимания.  
— Можешь оставить этот подарок на базе, — отрезал он. — На миссиях он будет только мешаться.  
Падме любезно ему улыбнулась; ложь, настолько же большая, как та, которой Оби-Ван сам себя успокаивал.  
— Спасибо Вам, господин Кеноби.  
Позже этой же ночью Оби-Ван поймал её одну на пути в освежитель. Стылый ночной воздух пробирался в его лёгкие через открытое окно, вдалеке ярко горел освещённый горизонт. Корусантский воздух был затхлым, испорченным городским зловонием; огни здесь никогда не переставали гореть. Оби-Ван привык и к условиям похуже.  
— Сенатор Амидала, — поприветствовал он её прохладно.  
— Господин Кеноби.  
Они постояли в тишине несколько мгновений, прежде чем вновь заговорить.  
— Он не любит тебя по-настоящему, — слова прозвучали резче, чем того хотел Оби-Ван, обнажая его эмоции. — Ты должна об этом знать.  
Её губы изогнулись в улыбке.  
— При всём уважении, господин Кеноби, я не думаю, что Вы способны объективно оценивать ситуацию.  
Лицо Оби-Вана помрачнело, когда он изо всех сил попытался обуздать растущую внутри него ненависть. К счастью для неё, он был хорошо этому обучен.  
— Это должно прекратиться, — сказал Оби-Ван, махнув рукой в сторону Падме, замерев на полпути, боясь, что она подумает, будто он собирался использовать Силу против неё. Будто рука дрогнула, и он применил Силу случайно. Неловко бы вышло. — Энакину предстоит сыграть важную роль в игре, гораздо более великой, чем та, которую ты ведёшь с ним.  
— А что насчёт той игры, что _Вы_ ведёте с ним? Её Вы тоже прекратите?  
Падме пронзила его взглядом, прежде чем развернуться на каблуках и отправиться дальше по коридору.  
* * *  
Было определённое великолепие в том, как рос мальчишка, в том, какие метаморфозы проходили с ним, думалось Оби-Вану. Иногда ему казалось, что Энакин был квинтэссенцией невинности, а в следующее же мгновение голос его падавана сочился ядом, когда он отвечал на критику от учителя. А в следующее, по всей видимости, он уже сидел на животе учителя, кусая его шею, и шептал всякие непристойности в покрасневшее ухо.  
Эта неделя, стоило признать, полностью состояла из тренировок, которые успели свернуть не в том направлении. Оби-Ван чувствовал гнев, растущий внутри его ученика, и теперь он достиг критической точки кипения. К сожалению, Оби-Ван смог как-то смириться с ситуацией, откинув всю свою праведность. По крайней мере, если бы здесь находился кто-то ещё, Оби-Ван был уверен, что он бы сохранил эту свою праведность.  
— Что тревожит Вас, учитель? — почти прошептал Энакин, усмехнувшись в лицо своего наставника.  
Оби-Ван ему не ответил. С тем же успехом они сейчас могли бы практиковаться в боевой подготовке. Возможно, это могло бы зваться попыткой примирения, если бы это Оби-Ван, а не Энакин, ухмыляясь, держал своего ученика за запястья.  
Но это, конечно, ни за что не сработало бы. Мальчишка всё ещё был слишком юным, и самодовольным, и продолжал бороться со своей манией величия. По крайней мере, Оби-Вана нельзя было обвинить в злоупотреблении своими полномочиями, когда он сам оказался в таком положении. Дыхание сбивалось под весом Энакина, и Оби-Ван поднял спокойный взгляд к его лицу, которое кипело от страсти, ненависти и желания; от всего того, что было запрещено в Ордене джедаев. Но Энакину никогда не нравилось играть по правилам. Оби-Ван нахмурился.  
Дыхание его ученика было настолько горячим, что Оби-Ван чувствовал его ожогом на своих ушах, когда тот к нему наклонялся. Яркая, горячая вспышка, трение — он резко выдохнул. Его падаван настороженно выпрямился, когда понял, что Оби-Ван молчит.  
— Не собираетесь отругать меня? Попытаться выбраться?  
Оби-Ван поймал момент, когда давление веса исчезло с его груди, и с наслаждением сделал глубокий вздох.  
— Возможно, я надеюсь, что ты добровольно придёшь к умозаключению, что поступаешь неправильно.  
Он столько лет обучался джедайскому мастерству, но оказался не готов к такому.  
— Возможно, не приду, — нахмурился Энакин, и на мгновение вернулось то дитя, с широко раскрытыми беспомощными глазами, марионетка в руках своих собственных страхов. А потом его лицо пропало из поля зрения, когда Энакин склонился, чтобы крепче прижаться к Оби-Вану. Потянул тунику Оби-Вана вверх, чтобы щекочущими движениями пальцев пробежаться по его обнажившейся коже.  
Оби-Ван согласно кивнул.  
— Возможно, не придёшь. Но каким наставником я тогда буду зваться, если не дам своему ученику возможность для обучения?  
— Вам это нравится, — с осуждением сказал Энакин.  
Вдохнул запах его кожи и медленно поцеловал Оби-Вана, на этот раз — в губы. Из его груди вырвался довольный выдох. Лицо Оби-Вана всё ещё оставалось каменным.  
— Я этого не говорил.  
Он мог бы выбраться из этой хватки. Какая-то его часть до сих пор желала сделать это. Это не вызвало бы каких-то сложностей. Оби-Ван всё ещё был куда опытнее мальчишки, и мог воспользоваться элементом неожиданности. К своему собственному ужасу, он так и не сдвинулся с места. По крайней мере, его лицо не подводило его. Годы обучения джедайскому мастерству хорошо послужили Оби-Вану, и ему изо всех сил удавалось сохранять свой беспристрастный взгляд.  
— Я чувствую, что Вы чувствуете это, _учитель_. — Обращение Энакин выплюнул почти презрительно. — И нет нужды говорить об этом вслух.  
И вновь Оби-Ван нахмурился, слегка выгибаясь, признав поражение. Было тяжело, думалось ему, сохранять рассудок, когда Энакин так волновался из-за этого. Оби-Ван наслаждался тем, как рушились надежды мальчишки. Оби-Ван ещё не был настолько стар, чтобы отказать себе в удовольствии продемонстрировать силу, что являлось частью проблемы. И, когда Энакин вновь поцеловал его, сильнее в этот раз, Оби-Ван отдался этому поцелую.  
— Вы ждали этого, — продолжил Энакин; тон его голоса был и обвинительным, и доверительным. — Вы ждали этого с момента, как я достиг совершеннолетия — а может, ещё раньше, — Вы грезили об этом. У Вас бы никогда не хватило смелости прикоснуться ко мне, и все эти Ваши сложные и запутанные нотации о любви, о правильном и неправильном, они не значат, что Вы не желали этого. Вы так давно хотели прикоснуться ко мне, так давно.  
Энакин не ошибался. Оби-Ван всё ещё грезил о мальчишке, восхищался им, зависел от него, заполнял им пустоту внутри себя.  
— Я советую тебе подумать над тем, что ты делаешь, Энакин.  
Но грёзы, конечно же, это совсем не то, что реальность.  
Он почувствовал, как вес Энакина внезапно уменьшился — ученик с отвращением отстранился от него. Тело Оби-Вана всё ещё оставалось прикованным к полу невидимым давлением. В его разум через прямую передачу мыслей проникли воображаемые картинки. Ноги Оби-Вана были зафиксированы в воздухе призрачной связью, Энакин безжалостно брал его в унизительной позе посреди глубокой ночи.  
— Да, конечно, _учитель_ , — выплюнул его ученик, отпуская Оби-Вана, когда тот вынырнул из этих мыслей.  
— Тебе не следовало бы так неуважительно использовать Силу. У неё есть своя собственная Воля, — очень мягко сказал Оби-Ван.  
— Вам не следовало бы получать от этого удовольствие, — с насмешкой ответил Энакин.  
* * *  
Прошли месяцы, а они так ни разу не заговорили об этом. Вскоре появилось ощущение, что той ночи никогда и не было. Мальчишка был нетерпеливым, легко поддавался гневу и временами даже жестокости, но он учился. Его врождённая непереносимость критики делала из него сложного ученика, однако, Оби-Ван чувствовал, как они делят одно терпение на двоих.  
Энакин стоял, скрестив руки на груди, прислонившись к столу. Он хмурился, смотря вниз, на сидевшего и пьющего чай учителя. Это был один из тех уязвимых моментов, в которые два человека просто вместе проводили утро. Никаких военных кораблей, никаких драк на мечах, просто небольшой период отдыха между миссиями. И Энакин, конечно, был чем-то недоволен.  
— Они отправляют меня сопровождать Падме обратно на Набу? — горько рассмеялся он. — А Вас — в одиночку расследовать дело с наёмником?  
— Всё верно.  
— Мне прельстит, что у Совета столько веры в меня. — Энакин недовольно поморщился. — И всё же, — добавил он, оживившись, — не могу не нарадоваться миссии: остаться наедине с такой красивой девушкой, как Падме…  
Изо рта Оби-Вана вырвался длинный и медленный выдох. Всё в конечном итоге к этому и сводилось. Отказ от любви, ненависти, ревности? Невозможно. А вот контроль над ними, тем не менее, был вопросом решительности. Оби-Ван привёл в порядок свои мысли, успокаиваясь.  
— И вновь вынужден предупредить тебя, мой юный падаван, что поиск любви Падме приведёт тебя к исключению из Ордена джедаев.  
Энакин застонал, упав в кресло позади Оби-Вана.  
— Тогда уговорите их разрешить мне отправиться с Вами. Я лучше разберусь с тем, кто пытался убить Падме.  
— Я уверен, Падме оценит то, что ты сопроводишь её домой. Эта миссия не менее опасна, чем моя.  
Пальцами Оби-Ван разгладил скатерть на столе, губы изогнулись в усмешке.  
Энакин это заметил.  
— Опасна просто для меня или для меня, как Вашего ученика?  
Оби-Ван закатил глаза и поднялся на ноги. Вот теперь он, возможно, стал слишком стар для игр с демонстрацией силы. И, в любом случае, он устал и не хотел тратить редкие моменты отдыха на споры. Энакин сделает то, что ему велели сделать, и, в конечном итоге, у Оби-Вана не было никакого права решать что-либо вместо Совета. А попытки объяснить это Энакину только разозлят его.  
— Готовь корабль к отбытию, Энакин, — бросил он через плечо. — Ты вылетаешь завтра.  
— Возьмите меня с собой, учитель. Я не хочу рисковать тем, что меня могут исключить из Ордена, — мальчишка последовал за ним дальше по коридору быстрым шагом.  
Выражение его лица было наглым, бросающим вызов, словно говорило: «Я знаю Вашу тайну», и Оби-Ван сглотнул, осознав, что мальчишка с ним играет.  
— Совет решил, что ты отправишься с сенатором на Набу. — Оби-Ван ускорил шаг, направившись к лифту. Энакин нажал кнопку вызова за него.  
— Учитель, я должен признаться в том, в чём уже признавался. Мне кажется, я _люблю_ Падме.  
Временами Энакин был просто невыносим. И зачем? Неужто его ученик думал, что, надавив таким образом на учителя, добьётся своего? Оби-Ван был лишь одним из членов Совета, а Совет уже всё решил. Он выровнял дыхание. Конечно же, Энакин знал, что сам Оби-Ван бы никогда не решился отправить их на раздельные миссии.  
— А я скажу тебе то, что уже говорил. Твоя любовь к Падме — это всего лишь попытки твоего разума заполнить пустоту в твоей жизни. Разыщи эту пустоту и сам заполни её.  
Глаза Энакина вспыхнули пониманием. Он ответил голосом низким:  
— А кто тогда заполнит Вашу?  
Оби-Ван выпрямился и прошёл мимо ученика, когда приехал лифт.  
— Достаточно, Энакин.  
* * *  
Мальчишка изменился. Его безрассудство было всё ещё при нём, однако, мастерство его Силы — или просто его мастерство — заметно возросло за то время, что они вместе провели на войне. Оби-Ван не мог удержаться от чувства гордости, когда смотрел в окно на серый городской пейзаж Корусанта. Его любовь к мальчишке — теперь он был уверен, что чувствовал к нему любовь, ясную, как утреннее солнце, глубокую, пылкую, — была его борьбой с самим собой, как учителем. А теперь он будет смотреть, как его падаван становится ему ровней на глазах у Совета. Но даже со своей ровней — особенно со своей ровней — он не должен будет сближаться ещё сильнее.  
— Энакин, ты опоздал.  
Он почувствовал присутствие ученика позади себя ещё до того, как услышал его шаги. Энакин прошёл мимо него к окну, пробормотав что-то в приветствии.  
— Когда Совет запрашивает твоего присутствия, — продолжил Оби-Ван тем же поучительным тоном, — это всегда дело первой важности.  
Вот так и жил. Пряча любовь за вуалью безразличия, перетекающего в лёгкое раздражение. Если Энакин и чувствовал что в ответ, то всегда демонстрировал это изрядной долей сарказма. Именно этого Оби-Ван и добавился: выстроенная стена, не допускающая того, чтобы между ними промелькнуло что-то опасное.  
— Всё равно кроме ругани и нотаций мне от Совета ждать нечего, так что какое это всё имеет значение?  
Сегодня он должен будет стать рыцарем. Ссоры, едкие комментарии, опущенные вниз глаза. Посвящение будет достойным для него подарком. Заслужил ли его Энакин? _Какое это всё имеет значение?_ Тот факт, что этот разговор происходил прямо перед церемонией, был почти похож на ещё одну традицию, добавленную последней в знак уважения к их не особо успешному ученичеству.  
Я не должен был влюбляться в мальчишку, печально думалось Оби-Вану, и, Сила, он бы отдал всё, чтобы разлюбить его.  
Той же ночью он почувствовал его присутствие за дверью своей комнаты.  
— Ты можешь войти, Энакин, — мягко позвал его Оби-Ван, так и не дождавшись стука.  
Дверь со скрипом открылась. Энакин казался уставшим, мягкие светлые волосы, теперь без падаванской косички, пребывали в беспорядке. Одежда, в которой он спал, была ему велика, свободно свисала с его плеч. Он опустился на кровать рядом со своим бывшим учителем, всё ещё пытаясь казаться надменным, в то время, как выражение его лица было неуверенным.  
Оби-Ван ласково коснулся его плеча ладонью.  
— Что тебя беспокоит?  
Он напрягся, словно собираясь уйти от прикосновения, но не стал этого делать.  
— Действительно ли я готов быть рыцарем джедаем?  
Оби-Ван вошёл в роль учителя, возможно, в последний раз.  
— Совет решил, что ты готов, и теперь, готов или нет, ты — рыцарь джедай.  
Энакин задрожал. Оби-Ван протянул ему одеяло и, к его удивлению, Энакин одеяло принял. Он мог ощутить сквозь Силу, насколько уязвимым сейчас был Энакин, мог ощутить его страх — запрещённый в Ордене джедаев. _Нахер Орден._ Энакин был молод и слишком силен, и было естественным для него чувствовать всё это на заре новых свершений.  
Наконец он вновь заговорил:  
— А _ты_ думаешь, что я готов?  
Оби-Ван медленно выдохнул.  
— Ты и так знаешь, что я думаю, Энакин. Прислушайся к своим чувствам.  
Он сильнее сжал руку на плече Энакина.  
Энакин повернул к нему своё лицо.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, учитель.  
Их взгляды встретились.  
Нахер Орден, опять подумал Оби-Ван, когда наклонился вперёд, чтобы нежно поцеловать Энакина. Его губы были мягкие и тёплые, когда он приоткрыл их, чтобы углубить поцелуй. _Сила_ , отчаянно подумал Оби-Ван, не заботясь о том, что Энакин, скорее всего, почувствует это. Он так долго грезил об этом. Он позволил запрещённым чувствам взять над собой контроль; бушующее пламя прошлось по всему его телу, когда Энакин тихо застонал в его рот.  
Сердце Энакина забилось быстрее, стоило Оби-Вану оставить дорожку поцелуев на его груди. Он чувствовал, как сильные руки обвились вокруг него, потянув его вверх. Энакин завозился с поясом на его одежде, довольно выдыхая, когда она упала к их ногам. Силой Энакин подтолкнул Оби-Вана к изголовью кровати, встав между его ног.  
— Энакин, — начал Оби-Ван с придыханием, — ты хочешь, чтобы я притронулся к тебе?  
Энакин задрожал, греясь в чужом тепле. Кивнул.  
— Прошу, учитель.  
— Тебе не нужно больше звать меня учителем, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван спокойно, но искренне.  
— Не делай вид, что тебе это не нравится, — резко ответил Энакин. — Ты всегда хотел поиметь меня, как мой наставник.  
Он отрывисто выдохнул, когда пальцы Оби-Вана пробежались по его обнажённой коже. Оби-Ван прочистил горло, старясь держать голос ровно.  
— Может быть, — прошептал он, ускорив движение рукой, — это ты просто всегда хотел, чтобы я поимел тебя, как своего ученика.  
— Может и хотел, — бросил Энакин. Он выгнул спину, отвечая на прикосновения, его кожа горела в местах, где он прикасался ею к коже Оби-Вана. — Может, это всё, чего я когда-либо хотел.  
* * *  
— Возьми меня с собой, — попросил его Энакин в последний раз, когда они лежали вместе в один из вечеров. — Ты не можешь позволить им держать меня здесь в самый разгар войны.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул. Сколько бы раз он ни уверял своего бывшего ученика, что не отвечает за коллективную волю Совета, тот продолжал стоять на своём. Даже теперь, когда его приняли туда в качестве почётного члена и он был полностью уведомлён о царивших внутри порядках, Энакин всё равно был недоволен.  
— Ты знаешь, что твоё задание заключается в том, чтобы оставаться здесь. — Оби-Ван ласково погладил Энакина по волосам. — Я вернусь прежде, чем ты успеешь заметить моё отсутствие.  
Глаза Энакина наполнились беспокойством, когда он приподнял голову и положил её на кулак согнутой в локте руки.  
— Не говори так.  
— Не дури, любовь. Совет уверен, что Сила мне поможет, — мягко улыбнулся Оби-Ван. Ему было интересно, перестанет ли Энакин каждый раз принимать задания, данные Советом, как личные оскорбления.  
Энакин перекатился на спину, положив голову на грудь Оби-Вана.  
— Почему они не верят в меня?  
— Ты молод, Энакин. — Оби-Ван поцеловал его в макушку, зарывшись лицом в волосы. — И, что удачно, близок к канцлеру. Ты знаешь это. У тебя другая миссия.  
Энакин нахмурился. Слова его не убедили.  
— Я хочу, чтобы они доверяли мне, — пробормотал он. — Хочу отправиться с тобой.  
— Я тоже этого хочу. — Оби-Ван крепче прижал его к себе. — Но теперь они доверяют тебе куда более важное задание. Не подведи их.  
— Не подведу, — заверил его Энакин. — Тебя не подведу. Нахер Совет.  
Оби-Ван нежно поцеловал его в ухо.  
— Вот это мой мальчик.  
* * *  
Он просил Йоду отправить кого-то другого, но никого кроме них больше не осталось; другие ушли, вернувшись в Силу, которая их подвела. С другой стороны он был тем, кто с детства тренировал Энакина, кто знал все его слабости. Он идеально подходил на роль того, кто должен был разобраться с Энакином. Но никто из джедаев не мог понять, насколько беспомощным перед ним был Оби-Ван. Тёмная сторона Силы маячила на горизонте смутной угрозой, оставалась тяжестью на его сердце. Йоде не нужно было знать, что Оби-Ван не сможет ничего сделать Энакину — _его_ Энакину, — ведь он считал, что теперь это не имело никакого значения. Энакин завладел этой мощью и погубил самого себя.  
Вскоре, когда Оби-Ван увидел Энакина, то понял, что тот изменился. Его сердцебиение замедлилось, когда он наблюдал с корабля, как вырисовывался силуэт Энакина на фоне огня. Это казалось какой-то злой шуткой.  
— Я люблю тебя! — воскликнула Падме, пытаясь докричаться до Энакина внутри этого чудовища. Бесполезно. Его бывший ученик со светящимися от мощи и возбуждения глазами начал душить беременную Падме. Если бы только Оби-Ван был рядом с ним, направил его на верный путь, поделился с ним Силой, если бы ему только разрешили это сделать.  
Ему стало плохо.  
— Отпусти её, Энакин, — приказал Оби-Ван. На этот раз Энакин послушался его, позволив Падме упасть к своим ногам и обращая всё внимание на Оби-Вана.  
— Ты настроил её против меня!  
Его дыхание было сбивчивым, лицо исказилось в гримасе гнева.  
Да как бы у него получилось? Оби-Ван был никем для Падме, как и она для него, они были связаны между собой лишь общей любовью к Энакину. Это была та самая ревность, которая не давала им сблизиться, которая теперь держала Энакина в своей власти, перерастая в ненависть; ревность, которая могла появиться только из любви. Оби-Ван когда-то приводил это чувство в пример Энакину. Он подвёл его.  
— Ты сам настроил её против себя, — ровно ответил Оби-Ван.  
Он был в ужасе от всей этой сцены, от взгляда Энкина, от его решений и его предательства. Если бы Оби-Ван только прибыл раньше, то, возможно, смог бы его остановить. Пустота внутри Оби-Вана, которую Энакин заполнил когда-то, вновь открылась, и казалось, будто из тела изъяли печень или почку. Так вот что значит разбитое сердце. Вместо ненависти, Оби-Ван не чувствовал ничего.  
* * *  
Люк был идеалистом, ровно как и его отец в его годы. Ещё от отца ему досталось безрассудство и смелость. Но, в отличие от него, Люк обладал мягкой доброжелательностью. Возможно, когда-то ею владела и Падме, думал Кеноби.  
Бен Кеноби чувствовал отдалённую связь с мальчиком, которую можно было ощутить через Силу или даже увидеть в его грустных усталых глазах. В этом чувстве не было ничего личного, оно осталось напоминанием о старом приключении — и крошечной надеждой в то же время. Оно вышло за пределы любого пророчества.  
Кеноби был теперь бродягой, путешественником в чьём-то чужом рассказе. На этот раз, думалось ему, он будет действовать осторожно и позволит Силе исполнить свою волю. На этот раз всё будет иначе.


End file.
